nihongofandomcom-20200222-history
Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!
Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! ( 会長はメイド様!?, lit. The President is a Maid!) ''also known as '''Maid-Sama! '''is an ongoing manga authored by Hiro Fujiwara that have started running since 2006. Overview Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! follows the adventures of Misaki Ayuzawa, the president of the Seika High and also an employee at a Maid Cafe and Takumi Usui, a popular boy at Seika High. The manga series has been adapted into an animated television series, which ran for 26 episodes from April 1, 2010 to September 23, 2010, as well one OVA. There are currently 16 published volumes under the ''Hana to Yume Comics imprint in Japan. The first volume was released on September 5, 2006. Plot Once an all-boys school, Seika High, a renowned school full of reckless and filthy students, has recently become a co-ed school. However, with the female population still remaining a minority even after the change over the recent years, Misaki Ayuzawa takes it into her own hands to reform the school and allow a chance for the girls to feel safer in the rough environment. Even the teachers are on her side. Training, studying and even becoming the first female student council president of the school, Misaki has gained a reputation, among the male students body as an uptight boy-hating demon dictator and as a shining hope for the teachers and fellow female students. However, despite her tough-as-nails appearance, she secretly works part-time at a maid café in order to support her family. Unfortunately, her secret is soon discovered byTakumi Usui, a popular boy at Seika High. Characters *Misaki Ayuzawa: the Student Council President of Seika High School, and secretly works part-time as a maid at Maid Latte. She has big amber eyes and long straight black hair. Misaki is strong, athletic and very competitive by nature, very good at both sports and studies. Her reputation as the best student in the school is rivaled only by that of Takumi Usui's, who is also very smart and good at sports. *Takumi Usui: the most popular, smart and athletic boy in Seika High who at first is seen as a "perverted alien" through the eyes of Misaki Ayuzawa. Takumi is very handsome, and most of the girls who see him fall for his looks instantly (thus, resulting in many broken hearts).Takumi is very passive and patient, prefering to watch things happen as they come and go. He keeps a nonchalant expression in almost all cases but has seemed to gain more emotion ever since he began going out with Misaki. *Sakura Hanazono: a friend of Misaki and one of the few female students at Seika High. She is quite popular amongst the boys, but frequently rejects their confessions. Sakura is a friendly, cheerful, joyful and sociable person. She cares very much for her friends and she is always there for them when they need her. Sakura also has sometimes a childish attitude. *Shizuko Kaga: a student of Seika High School and is one of Misaki's and Sakura’s friends. hizuko has fair skin with short black hair and oval glasses that obscure her eyes. Shizuko is good at math, a member of the flower arranging club, but isn't very good at phycical activities. She is also a calm, respectful, rational, mature and brave girl. Shizuko is usually quiet and passive and doesn't like to get herself into problems. *Hinata Shintani: a childhood friend of Misaki who came to Seika High in search of his one-sided first love - Misaki. He is rivals with Takumi Usui. Hinata is cheerful, naive, sociable and childish and is always happy around Misaki. Hinata has a friendly personality, making friends easily when he transfers into Seika High. He is always optimistic. Hinata has a big appetite, always seen eating bread crusts. He also loves the food and can eat almost anything, anytime, without getting replete or fat. *Shōichirō Yukimura: is a student at Seika High School and the Vice President of the Student Council. He is also Misaki's most trustable person to do Student Council work while she is gone. Yukimura is hard-working, earnest, and capable of doing most administrative work, but is not athletic in the least. His gentle, almost feminine demeanor and small stature make him appear somewhat weak, a fact he is sensitive about, even lamenting his lack of strength for his inability to be more helpful to Misaki. *Sōtarō Kanō: a student of Seika High School in class 1-7. At the beginning Sōtarō was a loner and carried a fear of girls, stemming from his childhood when his father told him that females were so fragile that one has to stay away from them, which was the reason he enrolled in Seika High School, an all-male school at the time. *Naoya Shirokawa: a classmate of Misaki at Seika High School and a former delinquent. He and his friends normally to dress with disregard towards the school rules, something which earned them Misaki's ire. At first, he and his friends, Ryuunosuke Kurosaki and Ikuto Sarashina, caused a great deal of trouble for Misaki. However, after they saw Misaki working as a maid at her part-time job in Maid Latte, their behavior towards her changed. *Ikuto Sarashina: a classmate of Misaki Ayuzawa at Seika High School. Like Shirokawa and Ryuunosuke, Ikuto initially disliked Misaki and harassed her. This behavior would change upon their seeing Misaki working as a maid in Maid Latte, after which they became her biggest fans. Ikkun is secretly an otaku who likes to read manga and play romance games on the computer. *Ryūnosuke Kurosaki: one of Misaki Ayuzawa's classmates at Seika High School. Kurosaki initially disliked Misaki and harassed her. His behavior, as well as that of his two friends, would change upon seeing Misaki working as a maid in Maid Latte. He is known for being the perverted member of the trio and likes "erotic things". External Links *Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Wiki